


Nothing Lasts Forever

by GasterFan5



Series: Gravity Falls [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/pseuds/GasterFan5
Summary: Stanley gets sick, and Ford feels obligated to help. That's what you do, right?





	Nothing Lasts Forever

Living with the man who hates you is better than living alone. That’s what Stanley Pines keeps telling himself, especially sense he loves Ford. Of course, he was supposed to leave soon. Like hell Ford would forget, so Stan takes his chances and makes the most of the last few days in his-no, Ford’s-house.

Yawning, Stanley looked around his room. The walls were painted a soft brown, the wooden floors slightly darker, and a window painted white, with blue curtains hanging onto them loosely. He had a messy wooden bed, the blankets the same blue color as the curtains. The sheets were white, and there wasn’t much else besides necessities, like a wardrobe, bedside table, and of course a gun.

He wasn’t feeling well today, but he hadn’t all day. With a heavy sigh he laid on his bed, falling asleep quickly and dreaming of nothing.

In a blind panic, he awoke when he heard the yelling. _“Shit, what time is it?!”_ he asked himself, looking at the digital clock. 10:05 a.m. Stanley was supposed to be up by now.

Stanley sprung up, wincing when he felt pain. It must’ve been muscle aches, but hey, Stan was getting older and so this kind of stuff would happen. He had really wanted to go back to bed, but, well, he was already late now.

Coughing heavily, he limped over to the door. He started to sweat, already knowing he was sick with something yet not wanting to admit to weakness. Shaking his head heavily, Stanley walked out the door and appeared entirely normal.

“What is it, Ford?” he questions, already knowing it was because he slept in and Ford had wanted to share something.

Ford looked angry, yet amused at the same time. It sent chills down his spine, or maybe that was just him in general. “I was wondering when the hell you would get up! You cannot just sleep your life away!” he started.

Stanley shrugged. Seemed a good way to live. Better than the alternatives. Another chill creeped in, and he shivered.

Ford didn’t even seem to notice. “I think I’ve determined a new species! It’s sort of like a dog, yet also part human…” he began. That’s where Stanley zoned out, feeling a heaviness in his head, then a dull headache. Uggh, he was so tired. Like he were to fall asleep just by coexisting.

“….Are you even listening?” Ford commented, waiting for a response that didn’t come. He frowned, eyeing his brother and looking up and down.

He ignored his thoughts, rambling on about some new monster of sorts Stanley couldn’t bear to listen to. At some point, Ford had turned around dramatically to sketch in his journal. That was when Stanley fell to the ground with a _thump_.

Ford sighed in slight anger at the sound, knowing Stan probably fell back asleep with boredom. He turned, looking down at the figure and shaking him. “Hello? Get back up.” Silence. Ford rolled his eyes, but deep down he felt worried. Stanley wasn’t the kind to just fall onto the floor and not get back up. “ _In the past few weeks. You weren’t really here much. How do you think he changed in thirty years?”_ He dared to ask himself. Shame interlaced his worry, and he turned him over.

Stan was unmoving. Feeling his head, Ford could feel perspiration and his forehead was slightly hot. _“Must be running a fever,”_ he thought, dragging Stanley over and placing him on the couch. How much of the Stanley he knew had to change? _“How much have I just been too stuck-up to notice,”_ he muttered, turning in his dramatic way, lab coat swaying.

. . .

Stan woke up, immediately lurching up. He felt the blanket on him, and could only think of…other things. Stanley looked around wildly, getting up off the couch and searching for something. Perpetrator, criminal, customer, and finding Ford. Relief, but also anguish filled him. God, he was so stupid sometimes.

“Oh, hello, you’re up.”

Stanley gave him a glance. “Shit, I must’ve done something stupid,” he said, looking his brother up and down.

“Wha-? Well, you passed out from nowhere, but besides that…” Ford paused to set him back on the couch. “You’re supposed to rest. I learned that from a friend.”

Stanley could only sigh in sadness. Oh, how badly he wanted Ford to love him like a brother should, but that’d never happen. Ford was just pitying on him because he collapsed.

Sure, Ford was nice, but…nothing lasts forever.

He could only smile, now, but come later…

Well, such was life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I'm so happy you read this. Also, sorry if I was mean or rude in the comments earlier, I didn't mean to be!! Did I make someone upset? I get weird sometimes... .-.  
> Hope you have a nice day! <3


End file.
